Kagirinai Akshi
Kagirinai Akshi (キャガーリナイ アックシー Kagirinai Akkushī) is the Lead Cure of Breathing! Pretty Cure!. She is seen as a quiet and lonely person and tends to talk to herself,but has a great artistic ability and seems to keep many secrets away within her. Often unconfident,Akshi is bad at befriending people and showing skills. But progresses to show she is rude and stubborn but a nice and kind person inside. Her catchphrase is,"I'm gonna keep trying!"('' "「私は努力を続けるつもりだよ!" `''"Watashi wa doryoku o tsudzukeru tsumorida yo!").Her ego is Cure Eternal(キュア エターナル Kyua Etānaru''). Appearance Civilian Form Akshi has a tanner complexion and waist length "dark chocolate brown" colour hair,along with brown eyes. At first(until BrPC02),her outfit is just a plain jade shirt,black jeans,normal magneta shoes,normal studs earrings and is shown with a ponytail at shoulder length. Her signature outfit is a v-neck jade dress covered in a magenta loose blouse and a black belt.Her hair is let down and instead of studs,she wears red studs with jade pearl drops. Her shoes are composed of jade slip-on heels with grey hearts on them and magenta stockings. Cure Eternal Cure Eternal's hair is now jade green and tied into a ponytail and in the forehead,braided(except,this part is wine red). The brown eyes turn wine red and the earrings are wine red pearls and dangling at the end of it,a black-grey "rain drop". Her necklace is a red heart and on the top and bottom,jade pearls are connected to them. Her dress consists of a "over coat" that is puffy sleeved and jade with wine pearls,making it frilly. A gold heart and black-grey belt with red pearls underneath is there too. Also, there is a wine red bow with the rest of the jade dress and a wine red dress underneath too. On her arms are light aqua-green elbow to wrist "warmers" with dark frilly parts on the wrists. Her shoes are considered heeled sandals in jade. Personality Akshi is considered by her peers,quiet and lonely,also a person to know everything last. They say it is easy to befriend her but no one has proceeded to do so. If offended,then she would keep her words to herself rather than let it out. Changed,Akshi is a loud person who appears as a rude and stubborn person with a kind heart that is normally let out to people she is fond of. She shows she has a good artistic ability and is okay at sports. If offended,this time she scolds at people but also begins to disrespect as well. And if she is upset and is called at the time she isn't in the mood,she'd pull a rather mean face. History Before Akshi is shy and never mentioned this to her parents. She was beginning to get bullied and teased by her peers that she is very lonely,has no friends and never will have one,also used as a tool for things.Traumatised by this,she tells this to her parents. Her mother,completely infuriated,goes up to the principle,who seems to do nothing about her daughter;leaving with one option. To move to another school and start refresh. Taking absence for a few days,Akshi packed with her family and moved. A new life and Pretty Cure Akshi and her family move to Yumegoaka,to start fresh,for school,and her mother's job. She transfers to Yumegoaka Academy and introduces her self in a shy manner. However,it is the same result as in her old school. Just waiting for people to start bullying her,a girl walks up,to her desk after class and introduces herself as Jessi,later found out as her childhood friend. Akshi,happy by this,immediately befriends her again and invites her over to her home,to prove she has already gained a friend. Now happy,is told she is having a house-warming party in a week. Confused about this,Akshi is told to bring her peers to come. Akshi is reluctant to do so,only managing to ask Jessi. Jessi gives advice to Akshi about confidence and that she should ask as she is a new student. Akshi gives up and Jessi begins to be upset of her due to this and runs from her. Akshi,blaming herself for this,goes to run after. Instead,if turns out Jessi became a target for a Alive Soul and is turned into darkness. Akshi,now extremely upset by this, meets Beauty,her partner as she explains,who turns into the Soulful Pact and transforms into Cure Eternal. Now transformed,she attempts to fight and begins to gradually learn through this battle and performs Eternal Shower,purifying and bringing Jessi back to her senses. Finding others and meetings Confronting the Reflect Cures Cure Eternal The Warrior of Shining and Ever-Lasting Life! Celestial and Supreme Power! Cure Eternal! シャイニング来世の戦士！天体や最高権力！キュア エターナル! Shainingu raise no senshi!Tentai ya saikō kenryoku! Kyua Etānaru! Cure Eternal is Akshi's alter ego. She represents Celestial Power and through the element light. Transformation Akshi takes out Beauty who turns into Soulful Pact and she places her Legend Pearl and shouts out "Pretty Cure! Soul Goddess Activate!". It changes to a gold background where her pact spreads and one at a time,her clothing and accessories change. Her hair colour switches and clothes appear. Finally,her sandal heels appear and her hair gets styled before she does her introduction. Attacks Eternal Showers Her first attack. Cure Eternal takes her hands and throws out a beam before calling Eternal Showers. Celestial Chain Ocean Her signature attack. She calls out "Pretty Cure! Celestial Chain" and releases chains in her colours and them shouts out "Ocean!",creating a river-full of chains wrapping around enemies. Etymology Kagirinai(キャガーリナイ Kagirinai):It means Eternal,referring to her ego;if joined with "Akshi",it will mean Immortal. Akshi(アックシー Akkushī): It comes from a different language and means Existence. Fully her name will mean Immortal. Trivia *She is the second Pretty Cure with the theme colour Jade Green,preceded by Tsukiyomi Nanami. *The first Pretty Cure to be based on CureJade2910. *Her civilian form's shoes are similar to Tsukiyomi Nanami **However,the only difference is that Nanami has Jade bows and grey stockings and Akshi has Grey Hearts and Magenta stockings. But they both have Jade heels. Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure! Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures